


The Better Half of Me

by Ms_Burgerlover



Series: The Two Sides of Forever [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Burgerlover/pseuds/Ms_Burgerlover
Summary: Emotions are a distraction. At least, that's what Sherlock always thought. Caring is not an advantage. Sentiment, in his opinion, is a chemical defect found on the losing side. However, that all changed when Sherlock met John.Or Sherlock's thoughts in the morning after meeting one Dr. John Watson.





	The Better Half of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fic here basically wrote itself. I really don't understand what went through my head while writing this fic but I hope you guys like it. My brain has been bugging me to post this for weeks now. 
> 
> Warning: Since this is written in Sherlock's POV, I might not have gotten his personality or thinking process right. Well, its Sherlock so I can be excused for not understanding him and his funny 'little' brain. No one can think like him after all. Well, maybe except Mycroft?
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! 
> 
> Please kudo and/or comment if you like it!:)

Disclaimer: I don’t own Sherlock.

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he observed was how calm his mind was. His brain was always processing data even when he just woke up. Now, it was peaceful, and it puzzled Sherlock. The next thing the detective noticed was a heavy yet warm weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a head of blonde and grey hair. _John_, Sherlock thought. _My John._ Sherlock felt an unfamiliar warmth fill his chest as his heart speeds up. He has a soul mate. All these years of believing he never had one or that he would never be fortunate enough to meet his other half was proven wrong in a matter of two days. He, now, understood his sudden attachment to John even when he tried to deny it. Wishing for the man’s company and the happiness he felt when John praised his deductions makes sense now. When John asked him about soul mates last night at Angelo’s, he felt sad about not finding his soul mate yet. Not wanting to hope that John might be the one, he put on a cold façade and told John that he didn’t care about soul mates and that he was married to his work. But after the events of last night, Sherlock was surprised at how easily he accepted the bond with John. Holding his hand and sleeping on the same bed came naturally to the detective like it was an everyday occurrence. Sherlock smiled gently at the man sleeping beside him. Those entire things about soul mates were true, after all. One’s soul mate will accept you no matter what and that they are your perfect match in every way. Sherlock tightened his hold on the man and buried his face on top of the doctor’s head, memorizing his scent. The smell of gun oil and tea filled his senses, and he sighed in content. His mind is peaceful and not a hectic processing machine. Sherlock went into his mind palace, and he noticed an entirely new door. The design of the door was very intricate and, even to Sherlock, beautiful. He walked closer and saw a sophisticated label on it. The label said Soul mate. Curious, Sherlock opened the door. Inside were three more doors. One door was labeled ‘Memories’. Another was ‘Abilities’. The last one was ‘Personality and Personal Data of Beloved’. Sherlock was surprised. When did his brain do all these? The room he was currently in felt homey and warm even with the lack of furniture. There was only a single carpet. He walked towards the door labeled ‘Memories’. When he went in, Sherlock’s eyes widened in astonishment at the sight. There was a large telly on the opposite wall with speakers on both sides of it and a tape player below it. In front of the telly are a sofa and a coffee table. The floor was carpeted too. On the left wall, there is a floor to ceiling bookshelf. It was empty except for a few tapes. On the right side, the wall is filled with empty picture frames. There was a label on top that said ‘Most Memorable Moments’. Sherlock walked towards the right side of the room and saw that there was only one picture there. It was a picture of John when the marks appeared. John looked beautiful with the golden light around him. Sherlock’s heart fluttered with adoration. He, then, noticed a script and a date at the bottom of the picture frame.

**Meeting My Other Half**

**July 26, 2010**

_Accurate_, Sherlock thought with fondness. Sherlock walked towards the bookshelf and saw the titles of the few tapes that were present. The First Meeting, The First Dinner, The First Touch and Deductions I were the titles of the tapes. _Deductions_, Sherlock thought curiously. He took that tape and walked towards the telly and turned it on. He placed the tape in the player and sat down on the sofa. The video played and Sherlock was stunned. The tape was a compilation of all the deductions Sherlock told John and John’s reactions to them. Sherlock stopped the video and stood up. _When did his brain do all these?_ Sherlock asked himself. _Is this because of our bond?_

Sherlock walked out of the room, still feeling a bit surprised. The next-door he decided to enter was the one labeled ‘Personality and Personal Data of Beloved’. The moment he walked in, he was assaulted by the intoxicating scent of John. Sherlock inhaled deeply. Not realizing he closed his eyes, Sherlock opened them and looked around. On the opposite wall is a huge picture of John smiling in amazement. Sherlock felt his heart skipped a beat at the sight. Turning away from the picture, he saw that the left side of the room contained a large corkboard with bookshelves on either side and below the corkboard is a table with drawers. There was a label on top of the corkboard that said ‘Personality’. On the right side of the room, there was a whiteboard with a table with drawers below it. On the left side of the whiteboard was an empty casement cabinet and on the right side was a small cabinet with a stereo with speakers on both sides and CD player on top. There was a label on top of the whiteboard that said ‘Personal Data’. At the center of the room was a study table with a movable reclining chair. Sherlock walked towards the left side of the room and saw the little post-it's on the corkboard. Written on it was courageous, friendly, kind and other information dealing with John’s personality. The bookshelves were empty so Sherlock looked away and then moved to the right side of the room. On the whiteboard, Sherlock saw John’s name, occupation, soul mark and all the other things he deduced about the man that concerns his personal data. The casement cabinet was also empty so Sherlock moved towards the stereo and CD player. He opened the cabinet below it and saw a CD that labeled ‘Humming’. Sherlock was dumbfounded, to say the least. His mind was organizing everything about John to such an extreme degree. He looked around the room that still smells of John. Unable to handle the situation, Sherlock walked out quickly. Back in the main room, Sherlock saw the last door that labeled ‘Abilities’. To say the detective felt intrigued was an understatement. He immediately went inside. What he found made Sherlock even more surprised. The walls of the room were filled with moving pictures. In the center of the room were a couple of bean bags. Sherlock started walking towards the left side of the room. He, then, saw moving pictures that depicted the sharing of emotions and pain to telepathy and dream walking. As he slowly walked around the room, he saw more abilities like teleportation and slowing downtime. Stunned, Sherlock left his mind palace.

Sherlock slowly opened his eyes and saw that John was still asleep. Soft snores from the man filled the air. Sherlock didn’t move away from the bed in case John woke up and just started to play with John’s hair in order to calm himself down. This caused John to hum in content. Sherlock smiled softly.

“That feels nice,” John mumbled sleepily. Sherlock stopped and pulled his hand away causing John to whine at the loss. Sherlock chuckled and went back to running his hand through John’s hair. John sighed in content. Sherlock felt John’s feelings of happiness and felt happy for being able to make his soul mate happy.

“You do make me happy, Sherlock, even if we only just met. I should be the grateful one, you know,” John said quietly. Sherlock frowned when he felt John’s insecurity. _Why?_ Sherlock thought.

_I don’t want to hide anything from you, Sherlock, but the things you’ll find out soon will probably make you mad at me_, John thought. Sherlock’s frown deepened. Suddenly, the feelings of loneliness and self-disgust, so similar to his own before he met John, were crossing over from his soul mate. The memory of wanting to give up and die and the memory of holding a gun to the head were sent to Sherlock’s mind. Sherlock gasped in horror and tightened his arms around John in fear as a few tears escaped his eyes. _No!_ Sherlock thought in despair as he was overwhelmed by the feelings and memories.

Warm hands started stroking Sherlock’s back and a soft humming sound reached his ears.

_It’s okay. That won’t happen again. I have you now. I won’t ever leave you, Sherlock, never_, John thought fiercely.

_As if I’d let you_, Sherlock responded as he buried in his face on top of John’s head. He felt John’s smile on his chest. Nothing was said after that. Sherlock couldn’t fault John for it because he almost did the same when he took up drugs. John heard the thought and tightened his hold on Sherlock. They continued to hug each other, seeking each other’s comfort. Suddenly, a thought entered Sherlock’s mind. He felt John’s curiosity.

“I wonder if you could enter my mind, John. Like really enter it, not just thoughts and feelings and memories passing through,” Sherlock said, excitement in his voice at the experiment. That would be interesting to see.

“I could try,” John said, closing his eyes. Sherlock, too, closed his eyes and entered his mind palace once again. Sherlock waited in the main hall of his mind palace. John’s silhouette slowly manifested. Sherlock grinned widely. _It worked!_ Sherlock thought happily. John smiled and looked around in bewilderment.

_This is your mind!_ John thought in disbelief. Sherlock nodded, amused. John continued to look around in amazement.

_Brilliant!_ John praised. Sherlock blushed lightly at the praise. Sherlock watched fondly as John continued to look around. A few seconds later, John noticed Sherlock staring at him fondly and said, _well, what am I doing here?_

_I want to show you something_, Sherlock replied and started walking. John followed. They stopped in front of the door Sherlock found earlier. John saw the label and looked at Sherlock in surprised.

_You built a room for me in your mind?_ John asked. Sherlock just smiled and entered the room. John looked around and saw the doors. John blushed at a certain label on one of the doors.

_Beloved? Really?_ John asked as he turned to Sherlock, who simply nodded.

_Where do you wanna go in first? _Sherlock asked. John immediately walks up to the door labeled ‘Personality and Personal Data of Beloved’. Sherlock could feel the man’s curiosity and smiled gently. Sherlock opened the door and they both went in. John gasped in wonder and bewilderment.

_That’s me!_ John thought, stunned. Sherlock rolled his eyes and thought; _Of course, it’s you, why would you think it was someone else?_

_Sorry! I’m just surprised. That picture of me looks too beautiful! Are you sure your mind isn’t enhancing it or something?_ John thought, still sounding surprised. Sherlock frowned. _Doesn’t John know how wonderful he is? How interesting? _Sherlock thought to himself. Although, John still heard him.

John looked at Sherlock adoringly. _Thank you…_

Sherlock looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed. John just smiled and continued to look around. _It looks like a study or an office. Hmm, it smells like gun oil and my favorite tea in here, _John thought.

_It smells like you, _Sherlock thought in reply. John looked at the detective in surprise again.

_Really? _John asked and Sherlock just nodded as he headed towards the stereo. Now feeling a bit calm, Sherlock played the CD of John’s humming. A soft humming sound filled the air. Sherlock turned to face John and saw the doctor reading the corkboard with a blush on his face. John turned and heard the soft humming. His eyes widened in amazement.

_This is embarrassing, Sherlock. I can’t believe you are memorizing my humming! _John thought in embarrassment. Sherlock just shrugged and sat down on the recliner and trying to relax with the sound of John’s humming filling his ears. He could feel John’s gaze on him but didn’t move from his relaxed position. Footsteps could be heard as John walked towards the opposite side of the room. Sherlock could feel John’s wonder and amazement as he observed the room.

A few minutes later, Sherlock opened his eyes and saw John sitting on the table and smiling down at him softly. There was a faint blush on the doctor’s face.

_Thank you…_

Sherlock heard John thought and frowned. _What do you have to be thankful for?_

_Everything, _John thought with affection. Not knowing what say, Sherlock stood up and walked out of the room with John following him. _Which room next? _Sherlock thought. John looked at the doors and picked the one called Abilities. The detective could feel John’s curiosity through the bond. As they entered, John’s eyes widened in surprise. Not saying anything, John just walked around the room. With each picture, Sherlock could feel John’s amazement and confusion.

“How did your mind discover all these?” John asked aloud.

“My mind processes data very differently than yours. Also, it is much more organized. I think that when the bond was formed, my mind was processing the changes accordingly and categorized it as it saw fit. Even I was surprised when I discovered it this morning,” Sherlock replied with a shrug. John just looked at him amazed. As John looked back to the moving pictures, Sherlock could sense that John was starting to feel overwhelmed and without a second thought, pulled the man towards him in a hug. John returned the hug and buried his face on Sherlock’s chest.

_Calm down, John. I understand how overwhelming this can be. I felt the same when I saw these rooms this morning, _Sherlock thought as he continued to hug John.

_It’s just… I never expected to be this lucky. I never thought I’d find you or that I would ever be worthy to be your soul mate whenever I did find you. I’ve been wishing and waiting for you for years and wondering what you were like and what level of the bond we’d have and what our marks will be like. Never in a million years would I have been able to guess what kind of person you are, not even close. To have someone as brilliant and beautiful as you as my soul mate, how could I have ever been this lucky? All these years of waiting for you was totally worth it and I would wait for many more as long as I find you in the end, _John thought with sincerity and full of love. Sherlock didn’t know what to say. He was speechless at the face of John’s feelings for him. He has never been good with words especially when it concerns his feelings. He doesn’t know what to say to make John understand that Sherlock felt the exact same way and that Sherlock adored him just as much. So instead, Sherlock poured all of his feelings towards John. He opened his heart and soul for the first time in his life and sent it all to John and therefore, leaving his entire being bare and his walls down for his soul mate to see. Sherlock sent his feelings of longing and impatience at waiting for his soul mate, his excitement and curiosity, his desire and his sadness at the thought of not having one. He gave all of it to John because words were not enough to convey the feelings he had for John.

Sherlock could feel John crying and he tightened his hold on the man. They stood there for what felt like hours until John calmed down. The doctor pulled away and smiled at Sherlock with such adoration it made Sherlock’s heart speed up.

_Let’s go to the next room?_ John thought. Sherlock just nodded and released the man. Although, he intertwined his left hand with John’s right so that their marks touch. They went out to the main room and entered the room labeled Memories. John looked at the room with awe.

_It’s like a home theater,_ John thought in amazement. The huge telly was paused on John’s face. John walked up to it and pick up the remote and pressed play. Both detective and doctor sat down and continued to watch the clips. Sherlock could feel warmth starting to spread towards his cheeks and he did all he could to stop it. John, however, didn’t care and his cheeks started to blush bright red. When the tape ended, John turned off the telly and turned to face Sherlock, who has a black expression on his face.

_Your mind is something else entirely, _John thought with pride. Sherlock let out a small smile. He never seems to tire of John’s praises. Sherlock stood up without a word and John immediately followed. They both headed towards the bookshelf and John saw all the tapes that were there. Sherlock just watched John with interest. John then headed to the other side of the room and saw the picture of him bathe in golden light.

_Well, your mind is certainly organized and systematic, _John thought. Sherlock nodded in agreement and replied with, _how else would I be able to find the data quickly?_

John just laughed and the thought, _Well, why don’t we get some breakfast?_ Sherlock frowned. _Eating slows down my thinking, John._

_No, _John thought while shaking his head, _you are eating since you don’t have a case right now. I don’t want you to collapse due to hunger, Sherlock._

Sherlock’s frown deepened. John then left his mind palace. Sherlock, left with no choice, followed.

*****

Sherlock was sat on his chair in his pajamas and his blue silk robe while John was cooking breakfast. His mind was buzzing and noisy as it usually is. Most importantly, he was bored.

_Bored_, Sherlock thought sulkily. He heard John sigh.

_I know that Sherlock, but what do you usually do when you don’t have a case? _John thought in question.

Sherlock sent John images of him doing an experiment or playing the violin or shooting the walls. He heard John chuckle.

_So, I should be expecting weird experiments around the flat and random body parts in the fridge? _John replied, amused.

_Most probably, _Sherlock affirmed. Sherlock was surprised at John’s reaction. Most people would find it disturbing and psychotic but John just laughed. _How fascinating!_ Sherlock thought. The detective could feel John smile at him softly.

_Why don’t you play your violin? I’d love to hear you play_, John suggested. Sherlock’s face lit up at the suggestion and went to his violin. A beautiful melody soon filled the flat. Sherlock wasn’t playing a specific song in particular and instead, just played the violin with John in mind. The melody was both calming and peaceful. The song seems to compose itself and Sherlock could feel John relax and enjoyed the music. Their first morning together was filled with beautiful music and the smell of John’s cooking. When the food was done, John called out to Sherlock to come to eat.

_I’m not hungry, _Sherlock whined in his head. John looked at him firmly and Sherlock could feel John’s displeasure.

“I know you’re lying, Sherlock, I could feel your hunger and if you think I would risk the chances of you collapsing during one of your cases, you are sorely mistaken. Now, Sherlock Holmes, sit down and eat_,_” John ordered sternly. Sherlock pursed his lips in unhappiness as the two of them stared at each other and will the other to back down.

“You’re not the only stubborn one here, Sherlock. When it comes to your health and well-being, I am not willing to compromise and I won’t back down. So either you stand down and eat or we will be standing here all day”_, _John said firmly. Sherlock could feel John’s determination_. All this just because I refuse to eat_, Sherlock thought incredulously. John heard this, of course, and raised an eyebrow at Sherlock.

“Skipping meals isn’t healthy especially breakfast,” John replied seriously. Sherlock could sense how serious John was and gave in.

“Fine,” Sherlock said with a frown. John smiled at him and gestured towards the table. Sherlock sat down sulkily. He felt a hand ruffle his curls soothingly.

“Your brain will be much sharper if you have the energy to burn. Trust me, that’s what kept me alive in Afghanistan,” John said. Sherlock nodded and started eating. John sat down and started eating as well but Sherlock knows that the doctor was watching him closely to make sure he ate everything on his plate. Despite being forced to eat, Sherlock couldn’t help the warmth that started to spread in his entire body. To be cared for was something Sherlock hardly experienced. Sherlock knows, even though he tries to ignore it, Mycroft cares for him. But Mycroft doesn’t count because he is Sherlock’s brother and by default, cares for Sherlock. The only other people he can think of that care for him are Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. But Lestrade is his brother’s soul mate so that is to be expected and Mrs. Hudson is such a mother hen and therefore, cares about everyone. So really, there is only John; John, who cared about him before he even knew they were soul mates and who shot a person to save him and who followed Sherlock around the city despite people warning him about the eccentric detective. People just don’t care about Sherlock because he is different. He thinks and acts differently. Therefore, people avoid him and thus, not care about him. People avoid anything that’s different. He doesn’t care if he said too much because it is the truth. He doesn’t care about the repercussions of his actions because to him, it was necessary at the moment. Before meeting John, part of him even thought that his own soul mate might not like him and might even be disgusted by him. To know that John didn’t act like that made Sherlock feel relieved.

Before Sherlock could think any further, warm hands cupped his face. He looked at John and saw a frown on the doctor’s face. _Oh! _Sherlock thought_, he heard me._

“Sherlock, I want you to know that you are fine just the way you are. That it is okay to be different. People who are different are usually people who can influence or change the world. Just stay the way you are. I’d love and accept you no matter what, okay?” John said with utmost sincerity.

Sherlock nodded a bit red from John’s word. John smiled and kissed Sherlock on the forehead before returning to his breakfast. 

*****

The day past by quickly with Sherlock and John doing their own thing. John was cleaning the upstairs bedroom. The reason was simply so he can have a room of his own- his own private place. Sherlock was experimenting with the components of blood before and after death.

A chime from Sherlock’s phone broke the calm atmosphere of the flat.

**Have dinner with us tonight. Bring John.** The text from Mycroft said. Sherlock frowned. Before he could decline the invite from his overbearing brother, John sent his opinion.

_We’re going, _John thought to Sherlock. The consulting detective frowned deeper.

_Why?_ Sherlock asked sulkily.

_Mycroft and Greg are family now. I’d like to get to know them better, _John thought back. Sherlock sighed annoyed but agreed to John’s request.

**Fine, Fatcroft.** Sherlock replied to his brother. John came down and walked up to Sherlock.

“You and your brother sure do have a weird relationship, Sherlock,” John said as he watches Sherlock work.

“Is it?” Sherlock replied absentmindedly as he watches the blood bubble. John nodded. “Don’t all siblings have weird relationships?” Sherlock asked while still watching his experiment.

“Yes, but they don’t stalk and follow the people their siblings meet. Now that I think about it, what does your brother do?”

“He is the British Government,” Sherlock replied matter-of-factly and causing John’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Like a government official?” John probed further. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked at John.

“No, he is the British Government,” Sherlock repeated. John just continued to look confused.

“Oh come on, John, I know you’re smarter than that!” Sherlock exclaimed exasperated as he listened to John’s thoughts.

_British Government? He can’t possible mean that his brother is higher than the Prime Minister, is he? But given Sherlock’s occupation, I can’t expect his brother to have a boring desk job. So it’s entirely possible that Mycroft operates the government from behind the scenes and telling the Prime Minister what to do and given how he can manipulate those cameras and telephone booths, which is statistically more likely…_

”Good, John,” Sherlock interrupted the doctor. John looked at Sherlock sharply.

“Your brother works as a government consultant, then?”

“That’s one way of putting it, yes,”

“So like when there’s a political scandal or crisis..?”

“Mycroft is the one who handles it,” Sherlock answered.

“But how come I’ve never heard of him?” John asked. Sherlock raised an eyebrow expectantly. John frowned before his eyes widened.

“Protection! If the wrong people find out then, your brother could be in danger and thus, endangering the country. Also, if the people of the country finds out, then they will lose trust that the government is as efficient as it seems,” John explained. Sherlock smiled proudly.

“Yes, that’s correct to some extent. You are right in a sense that if the wrong people find out then that could be problematic but I don’t doubt that some of them already know or more specifically, those criminals with enough power and influence are already keeping track as much as they can about Mycroft’s movements. I know Mycroft has already prepared countless safety measures should he be compromised. Also for the common people, well, they would certainly cause a fuss about it and it would be harder for public figures to keep face, so to speak,” Sherlock explained. John frowned in concern.

“If Mycroft is being watched by not so good people, then why aren’t you worried?”

“Being worried is a distracting emotion, John, it keeps the mind from functioning properly. As my brother and I like to say, caring is not an advantage,” Sherlock responded uncaringly. John frowned and was about to say something when Sherlock’s thoughts interrupted him.

_Besides Mycroft isn’t helpless, he is well-trained in different forms of martial arts as well as weaponry even if he is a fat git. Also, he is surrounded by highly trained guards. He’ll be fine, _Sherlock thought as he looked at John with a certain gleam in his eyes. John fought the smile that was trying to appear on his face.

_Despite how much you complain and insult your brother, you love him, don’t you? _John thought back. Sherlock sniffed disdainfully but didn’t reply. The detective turned back towards his experiment. John just sat and watched Sherlock.

_Moriarty… I wonder if Mycroft has ever heard of him… A man who sponsors serial killers must be on the radar of the British Government after all…_

Sherlock’s head snapped up at that. John looked at him startled.

“John! You’re brilliant!” Sherlock exclaimed excitedly.

“I am?” John questioned.

“Yes! How slow of me! Of course, Mycroft has heard of him. He has a very vast network and its part of his job to keep an eye on those kinds of people. Since he knows I love serial killers and was currently on the case, he would just let me handle it such is M.O. or else he would interfere,” Sherlock explained.

“Let you handle it? Doesn’t he have his own people?”

“I am better and much faster, obviously, and he could just get the information he needs from Lestrade,”

“Why can’t he just get it from you?”

“I wouldn’t tell him and he knows that,”

“Did you tell Lestrade about a Moriarty though?”

“No, but I have a suspicion he knows that I do,” Sherlock said as he slowly stood up and walked around the flat. He sensed John following him.

“Sherlock-?” John stopped when Sherlock signaled him to be quiet. Sherlock moved towards the bookshelf. A few seconds later, his phone started ringing. The detective groaned in annoyance and went to retrieve his phone.

“Mycroft,” Sherlock said, annoyed. A chuckle could be heard from the other line.

“Brother dear,” his brother greeted.

“Leaving your toys around my flat again?” Sherlock asked flatly with a hint of annoyance.

“Well, I have to keep an eye on you somehow,”

“I can take care of myself, Mycroft,” Sherlock said, annoyed.

“From what I have seen, you clearly can’t. You won’t even eat or sleep unless forced upon.”

“Don’t you have a crisis to handle?”

“I have time right now. Also, I’ve witnessed a very interesting conversation between you and John,”

“Ah yes, I’m sure you have. Have you heard of him?” Sherlock said pleasantly as he went to sit on his chair. John just looked perplexed and Sherlock’s changing moods.

“Of course, I have. As you said, it is part of my job,”

“So you could have prevented those killings from happening?”

“I’ve heard about him, Sherlock, but there’s only so much I can do about a criminal mastermind. There was speculation, however, that suspect his involvement,”

“What can you tell me about him?”

“I’m afraid that’s confidential information, brother dear,”

“Alright, Mycroft, what do you want?”

“I have a case that needs your particular set of skills,”

“In other words, you have a case wherein you don’t trust your own people to work on,”

“Naturally, they spy on people for money,”

“And if I do this, you will provide me information about Moriarty?”

“To a certain extent,”

“Alright, Mycroft,”

“As always, it’s been a pleasure, brother mine,” Mycroft bid farewell before ending the call. Sherlock smirked as John looked on confused.

“Well, that confirms your theory, John,”

“I guess. Although, from what I heard and understand, Mycroft will provide you information about Moriarty if you do a case for him,”

“Yes, that’s it. I rather dislike taking Mycroft’s cases. They are tedious and boring, really. However, if I need something from him, he will require something in return,”

“As I said before, you two have a weird relationship,”

“Is that so? I think other people do the same,” Sherlock said with a tilt to his head. John just shrugged.

*****

“We can cancel,”

“No, Sherlock, we are not going to cancel. We agreed to their invitation and it would be impolite to just cancel on them,” John replied firmly as he put on his coat.

“You agreed, John. I was against it from the start,” Sherlock whined.

“Stop whining and let’s go,” replied the doctor as both men headed out.

Once they were inside the cab, Sherlock started texting on his phone while John looked out the window. Out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock noticed John seemed to be deep in thought and there were wrinkles between his eyebrows. Concerned, Sherlock listened in on John’s thought.

_…what case is it… I hope it’s not a dangerous case… Sherlock seems to attract a lot of trouble… Just like me… This could be a cause for concern… I better put up some safety measures for Sherlock… Like hidden weapons around the flat, escape routes and codes… Hmmm, I better get Mycroft’s number and discuss it with him… Sherlock would certainly pout if he knew… I better start training again… I have to be prepared to protect him at all times… I’m sure that crazy idiot has a lot of enemies… _

Sherlock tuned him out and continued to text, although he couldn’t ignore the warm feeling in his chest. John didn’t seem to notice it and so, Sherlock didn’t disturb him.

“We are here,” the cabbie informed them. Sherlock got out and waited for John as he paid the cabbie.

The detective had both hands in his pockets as he walked up to the restaurant with John right behind him.

A beautiful woman greeted them at the door and led them to a private room.

“Ah Sherlock, John, good evening,” Mycroft said in greeting. Sherlock just rolled his eyes as he sat down across his brother.

“Evening, Mycroft,” John greeted. “Where’s Greg?”

“He is on his way,” Mycroft replied. “So, John, I hope my brother hasn’t done anything to upset you yet?”

John smiled at Mycroft in amusement and said, “He hasn’t done anything yet.” Sherlock smirked at Mycroft.

“Oh he did,” John corrected. The smirk on Sherlock’s face dropped.

“Oh? And what did he do to upset you, John?” Mycroft asked with a hint of amusement on his face.

“He refused to eat breakfast. I had to force him,” John replied and sending a look of triumph to Sherlock, who frowned.

“What was this you told me earlier, Sherlock? Something about you being able to take care of yourself?” Mycroft asked rhetorically and with a lot of superiority in his voice.

“Shut up, Mycroft,” Sherlock grumbled in irritation and causing John to laugh. That’s when the door opened and Greg walked in.

“Hello everyone,” Greg said as he sat down beside Mycroft. The inspector kissed Mycroft on the cheek before facing the detective and doctor. Sherlock noticed that John was watching Mycroft and Greg with a look that Sherlock can’t really interpret so he listened to John’s thoughts again.

_I wonder what it’s like to kiss Sherlock…_

Sherlock tried to hide his blush by fiddling on his phone. Of course, his infuriating brother noticed.

“Something wrong, Sherlock?” his brother asked with a smirk on his place. Sherlock ignored him and continued to text. The person he was texting, however, proved to be boring and an idiot. A case about a lost dog? He’s got to be joking.

_Sherlock, what would you like to eat? _Sherlock heard John’s voice in his mind and mentally shrugged.

_Not hungry, _Sherlock replied and continued to text another client.

_Sherlock, _John thought back in warning. Sherlock could feel John’s worry and annoyance at his lack of desire for food. Sherlock sighed and look up from his phone. He saw John looking at the menu and from his thoughts, Sherlock knew John was trying to decide what he wanted. He looked down on his phone and continuing to text the client. He felt John’s annoyance grow. So with a sigh, Sherlock looked over the menu using John’s eyes while still texting the client.

_Chicken Cordon Bleu, _Sherlock finally sent to John. Satisfied that Sherlock finally told him what he wanted, John placed both of their orders. John turned to Sherlock and asked, “How did you do that?”

Not looking up from his phone, Sherlock replied, “Used your eyes.”

“I know that but how?”

Sherlock frowned before looking up at John and said, “I don’t know, John, I just wanted to look at the menu so that you would stop bothering me about what I wanted to eat and since you were already holding one, I decided to just use your eyes.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Greg interrupted. It was John who answered while Sherlock went back to his phone.

“I was asking Sherlock about how he did it,”

“Use your eyes?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t really thinking about the menu but on what Sherlock might like to eat. While I was thinking that, Sherlock used my eyes to pick something from the menu since I was looking at it but like I said I wasn’t thinking about it,” John tried to explain to the DI. Greg frowned in confusion.

“Are there other things you two can do?” Mycroft asked, looking very much interested. John looked conflicted about whether he should tell them or not.

_Oh John, just tell them. If we can tell anyone about our bond, it will be these two,_ Sherlock thought. Even if his brother was annoying and controlling and over-bearing, he was still one of the only people that Sherlock could trust. _And if anything ever happens, Mycroft knowing about our abilities might be of good use, _Sherlock added. 

_I see your point, Sherlock, but I don’t want everyone to know. That might be dangerous, _John thought back. Sherlock agreed with that thought.

“I’ll tell you but you have to swear that nothing leaves these rooms,” John said seriously. Mycroft and Greg looked at each other in both worry and concern.

“I’ll give you my word, John, nothing you say will leave these rooms,” Mycroft said and Greg nodded I agreement.

“Okay,” John said and looked at Sherlock, who was still sending texts to his client. “Well, I could enter Sherlock’s mind.” Both men’s eyes widened at that.

“I am assuming that you mean that literally, John,” Mycroft said, incredulously.

“No, well, yes. Umm, it’s hard to explain. I just don’t hear Sherlock's thoughts and memories and feel his emotions but like I could go to his mind using our bond as some kind of bridge,” John explained, well, tried to explain.

“He visited my mind palace,” Sherlock said suddenly and putting his phone away. Mycroft and Greg’s eyes widened at that. Sherlock enjoyed the look of surprise on his brother’s face. It was rare that he caught Mycroft off guard.

“It was amazing. It was like a huge mansion with hall and doors and furniture,” John praised. Sherlock smiled at that. He loved it that John loved his mind.

“What did you see, John?” Greg asked, intrigued. John immediately turned bright red and looked away. Sherlock, on the other hand, chuckled. The sound made Mycroft smile softly. The smile looks odd on the man’s usually stern face. Greg, who hardly heard Sherlock laugh and knew how much Mycroft wanted to hear it just like when they were younger, grinned widely.

“What is it? What did you see?” Greg asked again, excitedly. John looked at Sherlock for help but the detective just smiled at him. _What should I say? It’s a bit embarrassing, you know, _John thought to Sherlock.

_Just tell them what you want to tell them,_ Sherlock replied. John sighed and looked at the pair across them. The two were waiting, although Mycroft seemed to be trying to keep his impatience from showing.

“Well, I saw a room for me…” John said in a tone that suggested he rather talk about anything else but this right now.

“Please explain further, John,” Mycroft requested. With a sigh, John did exactly that. He told them about the different rooms that he entered in Sherlock’s mind palace while saving the room called Abilities for last. Sherlock just listened and watched the expressions that appeared on his brother’s face. Their food arrived while John was talking but the waiter would just likely assume that they were describing their house. When he reached the last room, the looks on Mycroft and Greg’s face turned more and more incredulous. Sherlock just started eating his food and not minding the looks of disbelief his brother was shooting him. He’d rather not eat but he doesn’t want to make John angry again. That would be more annoying to deal with than hunger and besides, the dish he ordered was surprisingly delicious.

“Well, I don’t know what to say, John. As you know, a gold bond mark only happens once a century or so. The abilities of such a mark have yet to be studied,” Mycroft commented.

“Yes, I know and I don’t want it to be studied, Mycroft, or recorded. It might put Sherlock in danger and I don’t want to purposefully put him in danger. He is in enough danger as it is with his work and experiments,” John replied with a hard stare. Sherlock could feel John’s protectiveness and as endearing and lovely as it is, it could be quite annoying. The detective sighed forlornly. If John heard him, he was pointedly ignored.

“I understand that, John. I, more than anyone, know how reckless and danger-prone my brother is,” Mycroft said. “As promised, I won’t breathe a word of this to anyone.”

“As will I,” Greg said.

John thanked them and they all resumed their meal. The silence was neither oppressive nor awkward.

“Sherlock, I would like you to accompany me after dinner,” Mycroft said, breaking the silence.

“Alright,” Sherlock agreed. John and Greg exchanged looks of worry.

“While they’re doing that, why don’t you join me at the pub, John?” Greg asked. John smiled and nodded.

_Be careful,_ John thought to Sherlock.

_Yes, I would just be with Mycroft. There’s absolutely no reason for you to worry, _Sherlock replied.

_I will always worry about you,_ John thought. Sherlock didn’t know what to say to that so he didn’t.

*****

Mycroft and Sherlock were in a car on the way to Mycroft’s office when the car was hit from behind and propelling the two men forward. The Holmes brothers were able to catch themselves in time when the car was hit a second time. The brothers shared a look and knew they were being attacked.

“Prepare to fight,” Mycroft warned as he handed Sherlock a gun. Sherlock nodded and looked out the window. He saw cars boxing them in. He frowned.

“Any idea who they are?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes,” Mycroft nodded. “They are likely from the terrorist group that I wanted you to investigate.”

“You wanted me to investigate a terrorist group? Not what I expected,”

“You are skilled at infiltration and data gathering, Sherlock, as well as hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. Also, with your intellect and proficiency in numerous languages, you were the perfect person for the job. It was a last resort, I assure you. You know perfectly well I hate putting you in dangerous situations if I could help it,” Mycroft said quietly as he observed the situation outside.

“Well, that’s nice of you to say, Mycroft,” Sherlock answered as he noticed that Mycroft’s usual protection was easily compromised.

“You have a-,” Sherlock started to say but Mycroft cut him off.

“Traitor. Yes, obviously,” Mycroft finished. Men were surrounding their car with guns pointed at them.

“Well, this is unpleasant,” Sherlock said unnecessarily. Mycroft rolled his eyes. Trust Sherlock to be unafraid when they were outnumbered by men with guns.

Sherlock felt a presence in his mind and when he felt anger and fear that wasn’t his, well, he knew John knew that situation he was currently in.

_Sherlock, what the hell is happening?_ John asked frantically and angrily.

_As you can see, John, I am currently in a hostile situation,_ Sherlock replied. His door was suddenly opened and he was roughly pulled out of the car. He was suddenly pressed against the door and his arms were restrained against his back. He felt a sharp pain from the uncomfortable angle of his arms He saw that Mycroft was in a similar position. He could feel John at the back of mind using his senses to further analyze the situation the detective was in. A blindfold was used to cover his eyes and he felt John’s fear grow. It was making him antsy.

_John, calm down, _Sherlock thought to John as he was being moved and pushed roughly inside a vehicle.

_You’re in danger and you’re asking me to calm down?! _John thought with fear and disbelief.

_Being afraid won’t help rescue me, John. You need to calm down and think properly, _Sherlock said, calmly. As he said this, he listened carefully to his surroundings. The car was already moving and there was a person on either side of him. He wasn’t sure if Mycroft was in the same car as him. _Probably not, it would be practical to separate us,_ Sherlock thought calmly. He felt John trying to calm down and smiled mentally.

_Good, John, _the detective complimented him through the bond.

_Now isn’t the time to be complimenting me, Sherlock, _John thought a bit angrily as he thought of the danger his soul mate was in.

_Where’s Lestrade? _ Sherlock asked.

_He’s with me and I think he is trying to reach Mycroft, _John answered. Sherlock sent John a mental nod when an idea popped into his head.

_John, see if you can use the bond to locate me, _Sherlock said.

_Already ahead of you, _John said as he tried to concentrate. A few minutes later, the doctor groaned in frustration. His worry and fear were making it hard for John to concentrate.

_I can’t, _John thought despairingly. Sherlock sent a feeling of reassurance and comfort to John.

_I’ll try to locate you then and you can see it, _Sherlock suggested and John agreed.

Sherlock concentrated and went into his mind palace. He went straight through the room labeled ‘Abilities’ and he saw the picture that depicted a map. Mentally nodding, Sherlock went to sit on the beanbags and meditated. He pictured his mental map of London and tried to follow their connection to John. There was nothing, at first, but slowly a red dot could be seen and then a blue line connecting his location to his destination- John- likes a GPS. Thrilled, Sherlock sent it to John. He felt John’s happiness and relief when he got the map.

_Oh, thank the Lord! It works!_ John thought in relief. _I’ll go tell Greg._

_I’ll send you updates, John, I’m still in the car,_ Sherlock replied. Then, Sherlock focused on his surroundings once more. The car he was in was still moving to their destination and the atmosphere in the car is tense. Both men on either side of Sherlock were alert and tense.

_Guess, I’ll just have to wait for the perfect time to retaliate_, Sherlock thought.

\- End of Chapter 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing action scenes so I kind of stopped it here until I could properly plan out the scene. It might take awhile. If anyone has any suggestions, you can send me an email at mehgan.05@gmail.com
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please kudo and/or comment if you like it!:)


End file.
